gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: New Arlieans
Grand Theft Auto: New Arlieans (GTA NA), is a game in the HD Universe and in the GTA series, developed by Rockstar North and Rockstar Toronto. The game takes place in New Arlieans, Cavelier and the story's about Bandile Driscoll, a South African-Scottish-American that has recently moved to New Arlieans with his family, but he'll start to get into criminal works. Story New Arlieans, 2005. Bandile Driscoll and his family find the perfect place to look for works, he finds a work, but his boss Will Fitzgerald is killed by the "Kings O' The Land" because his boss' son Johnson "Joe" Fitzgerald was against the gang and they want to end with his happines and life ,so this gang start to follow our protagonist, rivals of that gang start to make contact with him to end this little gang, and he and Joe will revenge Will. Missions Welcome to New Arlieans #1 Brandile Driscoll finds work as a bartender in Da Funky Club. Didn't Expect #2 Will Fitzgerald dies is killed in a shooting in Da Funky Club started by FU the "Kings O' The Land" leader, Brandile stays in Da Funky Club until the police and Joe (Will's son) arrive, Brandile and other 2 men are interviewed by the police, at the end they have no proves, so they let Bran go. A Brand-New Starting #3 Joe tells Brandile why Will was killed. Dying Club #4 Brandile plans to make a shooting on the Dying Club a club where the "Kings O' The Land" work. Thus I Need To Stop #5 Brandile's brother Ek that is 17 starts to buy drugs from the "Kings O' The Land" 'cause his friend's is on the gang and Brandile tells Ek that if he has the keys for the Club and he tells him that yes and gives it to Brandile. Willson Forlie #6 After making the shooting Brandile is invited to a party whose host is Willson Forlie a man that has an empire in Vinewood Cinema and is the most known person in the Arlieans County. The Forlie Offspring #7 After party Willson Forklie presents 5 of his daughters: Lash Forlie, Koko Forlie, Liki Forlie, Movy Forlie and Julianne Forlie, all of them are in the 5 New Arlieans Radio Stations. The Dying One #8 Liki Forlie tells Brandile to help her searching her engaged in Affiche Rouge. Killin' City #9 Brandile realizes that the "Kings O' The Land" followed him and they want to expand their drugs empire through all Cavelier and he is ordered to kill them. Is Not As It Would Seem #10 After not finding his engaged, Liki Forlie tells Brandile that she's pregnant and she needs to go out of Cavelier, and asks him if he could take her to Peuplier, and she tells him to stay in Peuplier and then they can go back to New Arlieans. = = Gameplay The gameplay's almost the same of GTA V, the only difference's that the buildings and places have inners. Weapons The weapons has all the weapons of GTA V, Chainsaw, Katana, Butterfly Knife, Meat Cleaver, Sword and Ruger. Radio Stations # * Songs that are avaliable after "Back To Arlieans" New Arlieans (and Arlieans Parish) has 6 radios : Not-So-Brand New Pop Hits - Plays Pop Music, Hosted By: Deborah Brooks, Wade Myers & Lash Forlie Deborah Brooks works in the station until "Hurricane Alert" but she finally decides to comeback in "Bad Hope". * Usher ft. Lil' Jon & Ludacris - Yeah! (2004) * Rihanna - Pon De Replay (2005) * Madonna - Love Profusion (2003) * Avril Lavigne - Complicated (2003) * Daft Punk - One More Time (2000) * Kelis - Milkshake (2003) * Smash Mouth - I'm A Believer (2001) * Spice Girls - Wannabe (1996) * Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time (1998) * Cher - Believe (1998) * Madonna - Die Another Day (2002) * Christina Aguilera - Genie In A Bottle (1999) * Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc. (2005) Just Jazz 'N' Repeat - Plays Jazz , Hosted By: David Jackson, Koko Forlie & Alexander Williams David Jackson works in the station until the mission "Back To Arlieans" Sofia Dolores works replacing David. * Miles Davis - 'Round About Midnight (1957) * Ella Fitzgerald - How High The Moon (1947) * Fats Waller - Ain't Misbehavin' (1943) * Billie Holiday - Good Morning Heartache (1946) * Miles Davis - So What (1959) Welcome Back To The 1960s FM - Plays 60s Songs, Hosted By: Wassi Cortez & Liki Forlie Wassi Cortez works in the station until "Back To Arlieans" Dash Cortez, her sister, replaces him. * The Mamas & The Papas - California Dreamin' (1965) * The Crystals - Then He Kissed Me (1963) * Simon & Garfunkel - The Sound Of Silence (1964) * The Archies - Sugar, Sugar (1969) * The Beatles - Hey Jude (1968) * Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough (1967) * The Marvelettes - Please Mr. Postman (1961) * Brian Hyland - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini (1960) * Nancy Sinatra - These Boots Are Made For Walkin' (1966) * Sonny & Cher - I Got You Babe (1965) * The Beatles - All You Need Is Love (1967) * The 5th Dimension - Aquarius/Let The Sunshine In (1969) * John Gary - Cold (1967) * Perry Como - Stop! And Think It Over (1967) * The 4 Seasons - Big Girls Don't Cry (1962) * Los Bravos - Bring A Little Lovin' (1966) New Arlieans News AM - News Channel, Hosted By: Sadie Furtress and Movy Forlie * Insurgency In Paraguay - The Host Michael Andrew Stephenson talks about what's happening in Paraguay. * Will South Sudan Be Independent? - Our Hosts talk about their thoughts about South Sudan's war for independence. * What's Goin' On In Vinewood? - The Host Shelby Mary Dolores and our hosts talk about the news of Vinewood movies, series and music. * Hurricane Katrina - Will this new hurricane affect New Arlieans, we'll get you informed about it. * Critizin' All - In this show the hosts are going to critize all. NAPR (stands for New Arlieans Public Radio) - Talking Channel, Hosted By Julianne Forlie If you dial 555 766 in game they maybe answer you. Vice City To Arlieans 19.80 - "From Tequesta to Cavelier, this' VCTA 19.80,Plays Music the radio is hosted in Vice City, Hosted by: Noah Peter Cummings-Johnson and Juan Yadier. * Gorillaz - 19-2000 Affiche Rouge (and East Affiche Rouge Parish) has 5 radios ARPR FM, plays of all types of music, Hosted by Danice Forlie-Williams and Michael Forlie-Williams. Danice Forlie-Williams is not working in during "Killin' City" until "Back To Arlieans" * Eiffel 65 - Blue (Da Ba Dee) (1999) * Vengaboys - Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!! (1998) * NSYNC - You Drive Me Crazy (2000) * Aqua - Barbie Girl (1997) * B*Witched - C'Est La Vie (1998) * ABBA - Chiquitita (1979) * Gorillaz - Dirty Harry (2005)* What The Funk With Our Name? AM It's only talking about the name "Affiche Rouge", Hosted by Aarav Stephenson and Derek "Derk" Martínez Derek works in the station until the mission "Back To Arlieans" * The Red Poster (with Danice Forlie-Williams) * We Didn't Have The Fault * Since 1817 * Thank You For Not Critizing Our City's Name! 80s Poppin' Rock 'n' New Sounds FM Plays Songs of the 80s, Hosted by Randy Russell-Jones and Léo Guillaume * The Police - Every Breath You Take (1983) * Whitney Houston - I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) (1987) * Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants To Rule The World (1985) * Queen - Another One Bites The Dust (1980) * Bon Jovi - Livin' On A Prayer (1986) * Earth, Wind & Fire - Let's Groove (1981) * Lipps Inc. - Funkytown (1979) * Cindy Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun (1983) * Kenny Loggins - Footloose (1984) * Bruce Springsteen - Born In The USA (1984) * Luther Vandross - Never Too Much (1981) * Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal (1988) * Blondie - Call Me (1980) * Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive (1978) * Echo & The Bunnymen - Lips Like Sugar (1987) * Dead Or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) (1985) * The Bangles - Walk Like An Egyptian (1986) * Cindy Lauper - Time After Time (1983) * Michael Jackson - Beat It (1983) * Chicago - Look Away (1988) * Milli Vanilli - Girl You Know It's True (1989) * Irene Cara - Flashdance (What A Feelin') (1983) * Cher - Just Like Jesse James (1989) Farkens Channel 13.92 Plays Radio Shows In Different Languages, Hosted by T. M'aime Moins and Gillie Fillie * The Little Big Family. * Los Milagros De La Vida. * Retour En France. * Venkema Sellout. * 從自由城烹飪. * どうもありがとう. Ledderson Parish has 4 radios Nowadays 19.69 FM, Hosted by Rosa Dawn & Fannolly Danny Carson * Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) * Gorillaz - Dare (2005)* * Britney Spears - Do Somethin' (2005) * Alicia Keys - Karma (2003) * Linkin Park & Jay Z - Numb/Encore (2004) * Chris Brown ft. Juelz Santana - Run It! (2005)* * Sugababes - Push The Button (2005)* * Gwen Stefani ft. Eve - Rich Girl (2004) Miles' "Kiddin' Radio", Hosted by the main host: Mileck "Miles" DeLaCruz with Holi " Helen-Milene" Fillie and Mary "Dadda-Kannana" Jones Lopez. * To Orleans... * The Best Fu-ing Jokes Ever * Kiddin' Dadda-Kannana * Kiddin' Helen-Milene * Kiddin' Miles * "Sheetin' 'Em" St. Xaver Parish has 5 radios Kitty-Cat FM 7.89, Hosted by Mike Dami-Wilde, Will Dami-Wilde and Sofia Gorhuggins * Category:Grand Theft Auto titles